


Red

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya gets himself a motorcycle and takes Allan out for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The first impression Allan had for Tatsuya's new motorcycle was get excited about it. "It's amazing. Certainly your style," Allan commented as they admired the thing. "I always figured you might buy one one day. Although," he added, a little thoughtful. "Can we really afford this?"

Tatsuya chuckled at that. Even he himself admitted that while he had sometimes played with the idea of getting a motorbike, this one was a little bit of an impulse purchase. It just happened his father had, as a reward for getting his driver's license, offered to buy him a car. A new car he didn't need right now, but the shiny new red motorbike counted.

"I just had to, now that I got my license and everything," he explained. "And we already have a car, so would be kind of a waste to buy another. While I admit I should've talked to you beforehand, seriously, don't worry about that. It was a gift from my father. He actually offered to buy me a car, but as said."

The grin on Allan's face said enough. "Should've figured," he cheerfully replied.

"Oh come on. Guess I still am a bit of a spoiled rich brat, even if I have a job now and live on my own," Tatsuya said with a smile. "Either way! I have a bike now. Want to try it out? Here." He held up a helmet and offered it to Allan. "I got two helmets, too."

Allan nodded, appearing excited again as he took it. "Of course I do! Although I've never really been on a real motorcycle before," he added as he got the helmet on. "You do know how to drive this thing, right?" He questioned with a hint of a smirk.

"I have a license for one, so of course I do," Tatsuya claimed as he got his own helmet on and got on the bike. "I already took this out for a test drive earlier before father finalized the deal, so I dare to claim I'm quite confident in my skills. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine!" Allan replied as he took a seat behind Tatsuya, and Tatsuya started up the thing. Allan wrapped his arms around his waist at that point and leaned close to him, and Tatsuya could only consider this bike to be the best idea ever.

They drove out and out to the streets; slowly at first, but Tatsuya steered the bike to the closest highway after a while. He matched the speed of the other traffic at first, but the motorcycle allowed more freedom than just following everyone else, and he sped up a bit, easily dodging around the cars.

Another sharp turn to avoid a car ahead; riding the bike felt great, and the knowledge that Allan was there behind him clinging to him so tightly made him feel even better. He grinned as he avoided another car, then blinked - did Allan just cling to him more tightly? He mentally apologized, quickly reconsidering if he should have lowered the speed a little, although he didn't have the chance right now, trying to get past the traffic.

Then again, he thought as he sped past another car, which caused Allan to hold on to him tighter again - this wasn't too bad. Allan was, in the end, quite a good passenger for a first timer, leaning to the same direction as Tatsuya did as he shifted his body weight when turning.

Allan was trying to say something, but Tatsuya couldn't really hear it due to the wind and everything around them, and at the next opportunity, he lowered the speed then steered to a parking lot, bringing the bike to a stop by a railing marking the end of the parking area.

As Tatsuya turned off the engine, Allan clung to him for a moment before slowly letting go of him, taking off his helmet and getting off the bike. He staggered a few steps to the side and grabbed support from the railing then slumped down. It was almost comedic, but only almost, as Tatsuya was feeling far more worried than thinking it was funny. “Are you okay?” He asked as he got off of the bike himself, removed his helmet and knelt down next to Allan. “Did that make you feel sick?”

"No, I'm fine, just fine," Allan hurriedly replied, leaning his back against the railing. "Not motion sick or anything!" He laughed a little, then sighed and closed his eyes. "Just, I never realized how fast these things are. It was great, but, well." He looked at Tatsuya with an embarrassed grin. "I probably shouldn't have started looking at the other traffic and thinking how fast we were going and all that."

"Sorry," Tatsuya said, looking apologetic. "I really should've taken the part where you told me you've never been on a real motorcycle before into consideration and shouldn't have gone so fast." He sat down next to Allan and patted his shoulder. "I'll drive more carefully on the way back, if you actually still dare to get on that thing with me driving. Or do you want to drive?"

That got Allan to laugh. "No, I think I'll pass. I trust your driving. Not to mention, you want me steering that thing when I freak out over little traffic?" He smiled as he looked at the bike. "Maybe if we got a little slower and avoid the more crowded highways?" He took a deep breath then stood up. "Really, this motorcycle is cool. Just all the other traffic isn't. Maybe if we made it all the way outside town to some mountain road where there isn't anyone else around."

The part about Allan clinging to him was nice, but Tatsuya also knew it wasn't exactly the best way to hold onto the driver. "Hmm. Maybe I should invest in a sidecar?" He pondered. "Would make it easier for passengers."

"Now that's an idea," Allan agreed. "Not to mention it would actually allow you to use the bike for work related trips, since you could use the extra space to bring gunpla cases with you."

That hadn't even crossed Tatsuya's mind. "Damn it, I should've thought of that myself," he replied. "How stupid of me, actually. What use is this thing going to be otherwise." He nodded, then put his helmet back on. "I'm going to look into that first thing tomorrow. Right now..." He got on the bike again and looked at Allan. "Want to go find a quiet mountain road?"

Allan picked up his helmet and got it back on. "With you, anytime."

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Person B having a motorcycle and purposely making sharp turns and harsh accelerations just so Person A can hold on tighter.“ - OTP prompt which Norkia posted sometime maybe last year and I was all “WELL TATSUYA HAS A MOTORCYCLE” so here we go.
> 
> Yes I‘m well aware that clinging to the driver is a fic etc. cliche and you should keep your hands on the driver’s sides instead. Play pretend, it’s a stupid fic!


End file.
